


Хранитель огня

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ворон прилетал каждый день
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Хранитель огня

**Author's Note:**

> вольный ретеллинг мифа о Прометее

Ворон прилетал каждый день. Складывал широкие черные крылья, внимательно оглядывал Ойкаву большими синими глазам. Потом вздыхал, садился на плоский камень у его ног и отворачивался к раскинувшемуся внизу на берегу моря городу.

Вид красивый, но за почти столетие успевший надоесть.

Ворон смотрел вдаль и думал о чем-то своем, вороньем. Похоже, сегодня он никуда не торопился — и это было хорошо, все какая-никакая, но компания.

— Не жалеешь, что дал им огонь? — спросил он наконец.

Воронье зрение острое, ему было хорошо видно все происходившее на улицах города: нищета, грабежи, убийства.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Ойкава. Сам долго думал: первые несколько десятилетий считал, что был прав, потом жалел, а теперь привык — к городу, скале и Ворону, каждый день прилетавшему за его печенью. Привык настолько, что уже не помнил, когда было иначе. — Они не были такими, когда я принес им огонь, — добавил он чуть позже, как будто оправдываясь.

— Они всегда были такими.

Ойкава покачал головой.

— Ты просто плохо их знаешь.

Что значил один час по сравнению с сутками, годами?

Воронье зрение острое, но у Ойкавы оно было острее. На тех же улицах города он видел и другое — любовь, дружбу, сострадание. И от этого становилось немного легче.

Ворон поднялся со своего места, крылья слегка дрогнули, помогая удержать равновесие. Значит, уже пора. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, каждый раз от страха во рту скапливалась вязкая слюна и поджимался живот.

Ворон подошел вплотную, остановился напротив прикованного к скале Ойкавы.

— Извини, что приходится это делать.

— Ничего. Я понимаю.

Ойкава закрыл глаза и крепко стиснул зубы, когда острый длинный коготь погрузился в тело и сделал глубокий разрез под ребрами.

***  
— Почему ты здесь? Огонь тебе давно должны были простить.

— Из-за своей «бесполезной гордости», как он ее называет.

Поначалу Ворон не был таким разговорчивым: прилетал, делал свое дело и исчезал вновь, до следующего дня. Поначалу Ойкава его ненавидел, завидовал его свободе, возможности лететь куда угодно. Теперь был даже рад его возвращениям.

— И не надоело? — Наверное, Ворону тоже было скучно. — Он бы тебя помиловал, если бы ты его попросил.

— Тебе не понять, — Ойкава усмехнулся, как делал когда-то раньше, в другой жизни. Иногда Ворон был наивным и смешным, его хотелось дразнить — давно забытое чувство, оно грело, напоминало о том, что он еще может чему-то радоваться.

Ворон надулся — встопорщились короткие волосы на затылке, приподнялись перья, — но сразу улетать явно не собирался.

— Так объяснил бы.

— Не хочу.

— А если я завтра спрошу?

— Ну, спроси.

До завтра еще целый день. Тяжелый запах крови и внутренностей, боль от заживающей глубокой раны в животе, сводящий с ума жар солнца. А потом — вечерняя прохлада и ночное звездное небо до тех пор, пока горизонт над морем не посветлеет, и с восходом солнца не прилетит вновь Ворон. До завтра ничего не изменится, как не менялось до сих пор.

— Пора. — Тихо шелестя крыльями, Ворон подошел ближе.

Ойкава вздохнул.

***   
— Вот имя у тебя водное, а дал ты им огонь.

— Вода у них уже была. — Пожать плечами, когда руки прикованы к скале тяжелыми цепями, невозможно, но привычка все еще не ушла полностью. — А как зовут тебя?

Ворон ненадолго умолк.

— У меня нет имени.

— Хочешь, дам?

— Ничему жизнь не учит?

Ойкава усмехнулся. Тут совсем другое: вряд ли кому-то будет интересно, есть или нет имя у существа, созданного только для его наказания.

— Я буду называть тебя Тобио-чан.

— Почему?

— Мне так нравится. А называть тебя как-то надо.

— Зачем? Раньше не называл.

— Ну так то раньше.

На самом деле Ворону действительно не требовалось имя — оно мало что давало, практически не имело силы. Но почему-то с именем он казался человечнее и ближе.

***  
Иногда Ворон рассказывал о том, что видел за день — редко, он больше слушал или спрашивал.

Он говорил о местах, мимо которых пролетал, о чистых прозрачных реках и тенистых рощах, о том, как красива земля с высоты. И Ойкава молча слушал его, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы.

— Я бы показал тебе, если бы ты освободился. Тебе бы понравилось. — Ворон подходил ближе, стирал с лица слезы — осторожно, держа острые когти как можно дальше, чтобы не задеть. Он никогда не был особо жесток, просто выполнял то, что ему поручили. — Ты ведь можешь, достаточно попросить.

— Не могу. Слишком долго я был здесь, чтобы сдаваться теперь.

— Собираешься оставаться здесь вечно? — Ворон непонимающе склонил голову.

— Нет. Существует пророчество. О том, кто придет и освободит меня.

Ворон продолжал глядеть на него, не моргая, и, казалось, глубоко погрузился в свои мысли.

— А я не подойду?

Чуть было не сорвавшийся с губ смех затих, Ойкава впервые за все время внимательно присмотрелся к нему. Имя в пророчестве было другим. Но у Ворона раньше и вовсе не было имени. Ойкава почувствовал, как нити будущего разорвались — а потом переплелись во что-то новое, меняя судьбу.

— Может и подойдешь, — просто сказал он.

***  
В этот день Ворон не сел камень, сразу подошел вплотную, и Ойкава невольно напрягся.

— У меня мало времени.

Такое тоже бывало, Ворон не всегда мог остаться подольше и поговорить с ним, пусть чаще все-таки задерживался.

— Понимаю. Делай то, за чем прилетел.

Ойкава закрыл глаза. Но боль не пришла.

Когти Ворона сомкнулись на цепи, наполненные неведомой силой, которую раньше Ойкава в нем не ощущал, и переломили оковы.

И Ойкава впервые за сто лет встал на ноги и отошел от скалы.

— Теперь ты полетишь со мной?

— Полечу. — Ойкава протянул руку и коснулся мягких волос Ворона и его жесткого оперения, словно узнавая заново.


End file.
